


Duvet Day

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Ianto tries to have a day off ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duvet Day

 

 

  
**Title:** Duvet Day  
 **Author:** [**missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while. Or Doctor Who for that matter!  
 **Summary:**  Ianto tries to have a day off ...  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **Spoilers:** Not really.  
 **Rating:** PG

The sound of his home phone ringing did nothing but make Ianto scoot further down under his duvet in an attempt to block of the annoying, insistent noise, relaxing when the answer phone kicked in and the line went dead without any message being left.

 

When his mobile began ringing and vibrating on the bedside table it was even harder to ignore, the sound of it penetrating through the layers of fabric and filling to assail his ears was almost too much to ignore but Ianto held out until it stopped, turned over onto his other side and went swiftly back to sleep.

 

The small beeps that indicated he had received a text message went completely unheard over the sound of the young man's snores, completely oblivious Ianto kept sleeping and he never heard the sound of the key turning in the lock on his front door a few minutes later.

 

Jack ran through the flat and burst through Ianto's bedroom door, seeing the unmoving heap under the covers he feared the worst, gingerly lifting up one corner of the duvet he spotted his lover beneath and slowly pulled it down so he could check on the young man.

 

“Hey ... what ... eh?” Ianto mumbled, eyes still closed while he fumbled blindly for the missing duvet, the cool air making his skin tingle.

 

“Ianto?” Jack asked, perching down on the edge of the bed and reaching out to stroke a hand down over his lover cheek.

 

“Jack?” Ianto asked, his eyes finally fluttering open to look at the Captain with sleepy eyes.

 

“You didn't answer any of my calls or text, I was worried,” Jack replied. “are you sick?”

 

“No, Jack don't you remember what today is?” Ianto asked, claiming his duvet back to cover his rapidly cooling body. “We agreed that no matter what happened, baring the risk of earth's total destruction I was having the day off.”

 

“That was today?” Jack frowned and Ianto nodded.

 

“So, is the earth about to end?” Ianto asked.

 

“No ... sorry,” Jack replied apologetically. “I forgot.”

 

“I wrote it in your desk diary,” Ianto groaned, feeling a little annoyed.

 

“Sorry, again,” Jack replied looking suitably admonished.

 

“Was there something in particular you wanted me for?” Ianto asked, just wanting to curl back under the duvet and sleep.

 

“Not exactly ... I ... I was waiting for my morning kiss and you didn't turn up,” Jack admitted.

 

“Really? You look forward to it that much?” Ianto asked with a small smirk.

 

“You're kisses are even better than your coffee,” Jack grinned.

 

“Well, with a compliment like that how can I deny you a kiss?” Ianto chucked, propping himself up on an elbow, his other hand sliding behind Jack's neck to pull him down for a long, languorous kiss until the broke apart panting.

 

“Better?” Ianto asked.

 

“Much,” Jack sighed, leaning down for another kiss only to be stopped by Ianto's hand on his chest.

 

“Good, now let me get back to my duvet day, I'll see you tomorrow Captain,” Ianto smiled, pulling the duvet back over his head, snuggling down and curling into a ball.

 

“Ianto?” Jack asked to try and get another response from the younger man but all he got in return was a small snore.

 

With a smile Jack got to his feet and reached into his pocket to pull out the note he had written earlier and placed it on the bedside table then left the room closing the door quietly before him and headed out back to the hub.

 

The instant Ianto knew Jack had left the flat his head emerged from beneath the duvet and spotted the note on the bedside table, Jack was nothing if not predictable.

 

Reaching over he picked up the folded sheet of paper and grinned as he read the short note.

 

_Ianto,_

_  
_

_I never want to know what it's like to go a day without one of your kisses, you make the thought of my impending immortality fade into obscurity._

_  
_

_Jack._

 

 

 

Then he placed it back where it came from, sliding back under the duvet as he murmured “I love you too Jack.”  
  
  
The End

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
